A Love to Remember
by loveedwrdanbella
Summary: A/U'set NM. Edward had left Bella. In depression, she fell from the cliff, but was turned into a vampire. They meet again 60 yrs later but Bella has lost her memory and cant remember. Warning: Bella is a bit evil "AT FIRST" no worry. : I dont own twilight
1. Chapter 1

**A love to remember**

**intoduction:**

**BPOV**

_"You…don't want me?"_

_"No"_

Those last words will always haunt me. Whenever I think about it, I will always get a searing, aching pain in my heart. The pain I felt at that moment was the worst kind of pain I ever endured in my life. The 'physical' pain Kames caused me could ever compare to the pain given to me by the one I loved. Not even the pain I feel now, as I lay on these sharp rocks below a cliff...slowly dying a painful death.

I can smell my own blood all around me. My vision growing very blurry but could still manage to tell that someone has appeared before me.

The blurred figure suddenly spoke in an evil and icy voice.

"Oh my, well turns out I was right. I 'did' smell you my dear."

Victoria

She looked at me with hungry eyes and i knew what she was planning.

"I'd know your scent anywhere Bella, and since you're already dying, i see no harm in making things faster for you"

She could go ahead and drink all my blood, either way I would turn out dead very soon. There was no point of me living if I didn't have Edward to hold me or to kiss me, to carry me, to take care of me and protect me. If I stayed alive I knew he would never hold my hand again, or stay with me in my bed at night until morning. He didn't love me, and now he's gone.

"Go ahead" I managed to barely croak out in a low voice.

"It would be my pleasure"

She kneeled down to my neck and before I knew it I felt her sharp fangs pierce the side of my neck and i wanted to yelp out of all the pain from the fall AND the bite but I didn't scream.

I chuckled, obviously already loosing it then let out a small sigh.

"Good bye Edward." i said to myself.

She continued sucking and sucking out all the blood I had. I was ready to black out any second now and soon see the light. I then lost all the vision I had left and just as darkness had almost completely taken over me. I felt the weight of Victoria off of me, and then a Victoria's scream.

3 days later...

Where am I? I tried opening my eyes but just barely could. Everything was a blur but i could tell something was going on. I heard voices.

"We can't do anything now Jacob, it's too late. She's one of 'them' now."

"The venom was already throughout her blood stream when we killed the other vampire, and now the transformation is complete.

What was going on? I then felt someone lean in over me. It was a boy.

"I'm sorry, good bye Bella, and good luck." Then the mysterious boy and the others left.

**APOV**

Bella had been transformed into a vampire when Victoria bit her. She would have died but Victoria wasn't able to finish Bella off when the Jacob and the other werewolves attacked. Even though they stopped Victoria, it was inevitable that Bella's was going to be a vampire. After three days, the transformation was complete and Bella woke up to find Jacob and the others around her but she didn't know who they were for Bella's had lost most of her memory as a human when being transformed.

A couple of hours after the werewolves left Bella arose and was scared and confused ,but what was worse, was the burning feeling she had in the back of her throat. She was thirsty. She walked around slowly deep in thought. The expression on her face was lifeless. Then for every little noise she would quickly look around her, terrified. As she walked, she came across a small set up camp site.

"Heehee, Fred we hit the jackpot robbing those last two houses."

"Yea I'm mean it was just a family that was killed and a couple of old folks. Who's gonna miss em?" came the other voice. They both laughed at it. An aroma coming from the two criminals hit Bella's. She had a sudden needed to leap out and take the life of the two men.

"Who's gonna miss em?" Bella told herself and then walked into the clearing of the campsite.

"Well, look what got here." came one of the men.

"Wow! She's a real doll." said the other. Bella just held her lifeless expression.

"What's a girl look you doing out at this hour sweet heart?" the man chuckled. Bella didnt respond.

"She ain't talking. Well an ways, looks like we're having fun tonight Fred." The second man said while taking a grip on Bella's right wrist. The man named Fred took a grip on her left wrist.

Bella chuckled "On the contrary, this will be the worst night of your lives, you two are in grave danger" Bella stated. This made then men laugh out and at the next second they were thrown in the air and landed on the cold ground with a loud thud. Bella then leapt into the air, showing her fangs as she attacked her prey.

Bella had just finished the last drop, and her thirst was gone but she was sobbing, except with no tears.

"What...am I?" she screeched. She was terrified of the side of her she just saw, but she couldn't control herself.

"Is this right? Is this how things...are?"

"Yes" came a voice. Bella turned around and came face to face with four other vampires. There were two boys and two girls, all very good looking. The boy that had spoken had black spiky hair and very tall and muscular (still nothing compared to Emmet) the other boy had brown shaggy hair and seemed about normal height. The first girl had long strawberry blonde hair to her waist and looked like a model. The last girl had chin length brownish red wavy hair and around Bella's height. They all had red eyes.

"I take it you're a new born? I'm Blake, come with us, we can help." The boy who seemed to be the leader held his hand out...and Bella took it.

**Well thats it for now. R and R. Trust me. You want to keep reading. It WILL get good.**


	2. A new beginning

Chapter 2

After the night of Bella's transformation, 60 years had gone by. Bella had stayed with the coven that had found her in the woods the night of her transformation, but Bella's new _family_ hunted humans. Bella didn't appear the same as she was when she was human. She had dark brown hair. It almost looked back to her mid back. It was straight but had very light waves in certain parts, and she had crimson eyes. Her skin was paler than it used to be, her skin was like every other vampires. She is called Isabella by her coven.(she doesn't remember she had changed it to Bella.) She discovered she had the power to block other powers from being used on her and to imitate other powers as well.

**BPOV**

I someone hugged me from behind. "Hey Isabella. Happy b-day."

"It's not exactly my birthday Nicole." I said with a laugh _(Nicole was the girl with short reddish brown hair.)_

"Well no but it is the anniversary of the day we first met you." She was right, it had been sixty years since my family had found me and took me under they're wing.

"So what do you guys have planned for this decade?" I asked.

"Well..." Blake and the others entered the room. "We decided to head down to Forks, where we first met you and have us a nice meal with...no limits this time.

"Really?!" we all asked Blake in unison. We always limited our hunting. It was three or four people a month (each) to not blow our cover to humans.

"Yep" we all let out an light evil chuckle. So that's why he told us not to feed in the past month.

"Blake, are there others, like us, in the area?" asked Calvin.

"Hasn't been a coven there in years. We can claim it as our territory and stay there for a while" he responded.

"This is going to be one of the best anniversaries you guys have ever given me!" i said already excited. We were currently living in Vancouver, Canada. We don't stay in one place for too long. A year at max. Last year we were in Russia.

"Anyways we have to leave soon so everybody go get your stuff." Blake stated.

**EPOV**

I'll never forget the how she looked when I left her. If only she knew how it tore me apart inside to have those words come out of my mouth. If only she knew I could tell her that it wasn't true, I didn't mean any of it, that I still loved her with a passion...before she died.

Years ago Alice had a vision of how she jumped off a cliff. She was declared dead by the city. It was all my fault. I'm the reason she died. I wasn't there for her, I wasn't there to protect her, I just left. It's been 60 years since she died, and here is was once again in Forks. We moved back about a month ago. We all agreed that it was our one true home but I wasn't sure if I could handle coming back here. It brought back so many memories, and everyday I would go to our meadow and spend hours and hours sitting alone, imagining her next to me, and I know she never will really be there ever again. Finally I left and headed home just as twilight ended and the sun was minutes away from setting.

I entered through the door of our large house and headed for the stairs.

"Edward?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes Alice."

"We're going hunting and it's been a while since you've hunted with us. Please come."

My family had also gone through depression after Bella's death. I hardly ever spent time with them. I can't do this to my family just because I'm depressed. They were the only thing that stopped me from killing myself when I found out...well we all know.

"Sure." I told Alice. She gave me a light smile and we went to meet the others.

We all ran in a together gracefully through the woods on the outskirts of Forks it was pretty close to the place we usually hunt but everyone thought we actually camped there. As we ran, we split up into our groups. Emmet with Rose, Carisle with Esme, and Jasper, Alice and I.

We stood quiet as we listened for sounds of animals. We all picked up a scent, it was a deer.

"May I?" asked Alice.

"No problem." jasper and I told her.

She rose to a tree and began to stalk her meal as it moved slowly by the trees. She lowered back to the ground once she was with in reaching distance of it. Her foot made a light crack on the floor of the forest and deer began its run, as did Alice. She fluently ran through the trees, not at her full speed then made a far leap, tackling the deer to the ground and so she began her meal.

I really wasn't in the mood for hunting for I was still too depressed but I continued listening for my meal in an area close by. I could hear Jasper, ready to leap onto a bear about quarter mile away, and I could hear Alice finishing off her deer. Finally, about half a mile away, I heard feet, and low growls. I knew what it was.

"My favorite." I told myself. I sped off at vampire speed and was there in a matter of seconds. The lion had sat down on the tall grass now. I was right behind it, standing 25 feet in the air. Just one leap is all it takes for me to take the creature down. The lion started to stand and that's when I decided to make my move. I sprang into the air and held my arms out ready to attack the mountain lion with full force.

"_Jasper! Edward!"_

It was Alice. I lost my concentration and landed just a few inches away, but the lion caught on and ran back into the dark trees. I could still catch it but Alice needs us right now, so I headed back towards the direction I came from.

"There you are." Alice stated as I approached them.

"What is it Alice? I'm finally out hunting with you and you cost me a mountain lion."

"Sorry Edward but this is important."

"What is it?"

Alice hesitated before answering "...I had a vision...and...I saw other vampires...they're here in Forks, and they're hunting later tonight."

"We have to go tell Carisle." said Jasper. Then we all headed back to find the others. I still remember the last time other vampires had come to Forks and how i had to protect Bella from James. That was another thing I did to danger her life. This made my depression return, I couldn't ever get her out of my head. I knew I was responsible for destroying her life.

"Edward, I can sense your emotions." Jasper told me. "You can't stay like this. Its night right. I'm not saying to forget her but to clear your head of emotion for we may have another situation coming up with this new coven."

Jasper was right. Who knows what might soon happen. I noticed Alice had a look on her face, it was a shocked and worried look. I could tell she was deep in thought. I had a feeling there was more to what was happening than what she was telling us, but i didn't question her about it or read her mind, for now. Right now we have to focus on warning the others.


	3. interrupted dinner

Chapter 3

I do not own twilight or any of the characters except for Blake, Jenny, Calvin, and Nicole.

**BPOV**

Ah, ol Forks. It been a long time, yet it's just the same as the last time I saw it. We entered an old warehouse on the southern tip of the small town. We laid down our stuff, though we didn't have much. I just had a small thing with me, containing some clothes, and little treasures I collected whenever we lived in a new area. I was currently wearing skinny jeans with black converse, a white tank top with a purple and black striped zipper jacket and my hair was down.

"So where will we be hunting" Jenny asked Blake. He smirked.

"We're gonna start off the meal on the east side mountains, there are a few people camping there."

"Well let's get going then, we're all hungry." she walked alongside Blake out the door. Blake and Jenny were together. They had been together now for almost 100 years. They remember they were together in their human lives. They were dying because of a car crash and they we're both transformed at the same time by Calvin. He was now 200 years old, but is in his 20 year old form while Blake and Jenny were transformed at 25 so we see them as our older siblings. Calvin also had the power of telekinesis but it only lasts about a minute or 2 when used. Then lastly there was Nicole. She was 18, like myself and had the power to erase memories. About 40 years before I met them, she joined they're coven. She was also madly in love with Calvin. 5 years after I joined them, I was able to get Calvin and Nicole together and now they are madly in love. They are all my family and the only thing i have in this world. We don't really interact with other covens and prefer to be left to ourselves. When hunting, we can be barbaric. We let out everything we try to hold in and completely loose ourselves in with the thirst. When lost with the urge to feed, there are times when we even like to play around with our prey, we can get like that when lost in the thirst. It can't be helped.

Once outside, we all headed out east. I loved to run, i felt so free and fluent. Alongside me ran Nicole with her hand in twined with Calvin's, and up ahead, Blake and Jenny led the way. As we grew closer, the wind waved by and I caught the scent of humans. Far up ahead I could see an opening and through there, I could see the light of a few campfires. We finally slowed down behind a couple of trees. There was a pause but then I was the one to walk through first. Of course as we came into the opening, all eyes were set on us. I held an innocent smile on my face as did the others, and we held still and stared back at the crowd. There were about 15-20 people here total, but not including the 5 kids. I could hear them talking amongst they're small groups.

"Who are they? A couple of kids?"

"Why are they just standing there?"

"Are they here to camp?"

"They're all very good looking."

I then turned to the other.

"You wanna go first birthday girl?" asked Blake.

I chuckled "Thanks, it would be my pleasure." I turned around noticing all eyes were still on us but people where coming a bit closer. Then came a gust of wind that carried the scent to me and i immediately gave a loud hiss and sprang into the air. I was above the crowd of people and coming down on my first target in the center. He was pinned to the ground and I began my drink in a matter of seconds. Most people were still unaware of what was going on but instantly I heard a woman a couple feet away let out and earsplitting scream as she watched. The blood of my victim flowed all around me. Her scream didn't last much longer for Jenny had come in on the action and silenced her. Finally people began to catch on and scrambled everywhere. Some of them were escaping into the forest but Calvin used his power to bring them all back and so he and the others joined in. There was a crash of thunder in the sky and down came the rain as I finished off the last bit of blood from my first victim. The rain came down on my face as i looked around with and excited smirk. Nicole had just finished someone off and began on a woman that Calvin tossed towards him. Blake was taunting his prey and was enjoying himself as the man ran in every direction trying to escape him.

"Jenny!" I called. "Get the man and women running into the woods."

"Got'em" she responded and flew toward the couple.

All the children we huddled up in a corner. No one bothered to go for them, they wouldn't fill up much. Nearby I spotted a woman who was tossed back into the area by Calvin, fall to the ground. She got to her knees and tried crawling into a tent. I let out an amused laugh. Does she really think that she can escape? Then I had made a grab for her ankle and dragged her out of the tent. She screamed in horror as she looked into my crimson eyes while she lay on the now muddy floor. I clutched her throat with my hand and was slowly digging my nails in. She stopped screaming and squeezed her eyes shut as she choked bits of blood. Good, now she's quiet. Once she looked at me again, I showed her my fangs and hissed. They glowed in the light of the moon. I then I lowered my head to take the first bight but...I was tackled to the ground. It was another vampire but the scent wasn't from Jenny, Nicole, Calvin or Blake. I was still consumed in the thirst for blood that I tried to get back to women i was about to drain but the stranger held me back and I struggled to escape his grasp. He was stronger than me. I looked around and there were more vampires. They were stopping the others from attacking. Calvin was the first to stop and stood before a handsome blonde male vampire and a female one, they seem to be the oldest of the group. The humans ran in the chance to escape.

"They've seen too much, we have to stop them!" Nicole yelled out, while being held by a very strong, and muscular vampire.

Calvin then used his power to stop and bring back all the humans that were still alive.

"Nicole!" he called out. "Use your power to erase the memories of these remaining humans." And so she did. Looking into each of their eyes as they were held in place she made small fluent motions with her hands. When she finished they all fell unconscious. I was still struggling in someone's grip. I was pissed. Who dares interrupt me, when I'm thirsty? I turned and came face to face with two incredible topaz eyes.

**Well there you have it. Thats chapter 3. **


	4. shocking discoveries

Chapter 4

Thank you so much everybody for your reviews and putting me on your 'story alerts'. R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, any of the other books or any of the characters.

**EPOV**

"So Alice, do you know where they will be?" asked Carisle

"Yes, from the looks of it, they're at the camp site on the east side of Forks." she claimed.

"Then we must hurry." We all began heading east. It was obvious that group of vampires was going to massacre those campers. We can't have them hunt in our territory or else we may have to leave Forks.

We came up to a cliff on the edge of a mountain about two miles away, but we could all see just fine with our extraordinary vision. I looked out of the cliff, toward the camp site. There they were. Five of them were standing right in front of everyone, not moving. I could even hear all the people asking questions among themselves.

"_Who are they? A couple of kids?"_

_"Why are they just standing there?"_

_"Are they hear to camp?"_

_"They're all very good looking."_

Alice talked to me from behind. "Edward I warn you, you may be shocked at what you see...all of you will."

"What do you mean Alice?" I still stared out towards the camp."

"Ok, everybody we have to get down there now, they're about too..." I was about to turn around to face my family, when I got a glimpse of the first vampire, down bellow. It was a girl, and as i looked at her face and into her eyes, when she turned around towards her coven, I froze.

"I told you" said Alice. Everyone had the same shocked expression as we all stared out.

"...I'm sorry...I didn't have the heart to tell you earlier, Edward."

My eyes were still on the vampire ahead of me. She wasn't dead after all. Well, not exactly. She was now a vampire. Her skin was now paler than it used to be, it was like mine. Her hair had darkened a bit and was straighter but with light waves, and most of all, her warm chocolate eyes were now a deep red...so it was clear she hunted humans. And I was the one responsible for it all. This wasn't how any of it was supposed to happen. She was just supposed to live a happy human life. Then I thought she was dead yet hear she is before me. What was destiny trying to tell me? The vampire with black spiky hair spoke to her. Of course, with our incredible hearing, we all heard what was being said. Her voice was something I 'never' thought I'd be able to hear again.

"_You wanna go first birthday girl?" the guy asked._

_"It would be my pleasure." _she spoke with a slightly...evil? chuckle. There was a light gust of wind and in the blink of an eye, she was in the air. She came down on a man in the center of the crowd with a vicious and dangerous look on her face and she bit down onto his neck. We were all frozen speechless at what was before us, we didn't move an inch. A million thoughts and questions where rushing through everyone's heads. They were 'how's" and " why's". Finally the first scream was heard, shortly followed by many more. The other four of them had then joined Bella. Carisle was the first to snap out of it.

"We need to get down there, quickly!" he told us. He's right. This has to stop, and we need answers. I was the first to set out running has fast as I could. How did all this occur? How did she become a vampire? Why was she hunting humans? Who are the others? Did she really change that much? I will get answers and I won't let this become of my Bella. I then heard thunder and it had started to rain, as I zipped through the trees. Up ahead, Bella had just finished the innocent human off with an excited and anticipated smirk.

"_Jenny!" _she called. "_Get the man and women running into the woods!" _I arrived and came to the opening of the campsite where they had entered from, all the other vampires where going crazy with thirst as they tackled down all the humans, even killing them before they could even bite. I then stared at Bella. She then grabbed a women by the ankle, who was trying to hide in a small tent and dragged her out. The women let out a loud cry but Bella clutched her throat and bits of blood came out of the women's mouth. Bella brought out her shinning white fangs, and hissed. She was slowly lowering her head, ready to steal another life.

"Bella…" her name escaped my mouth as I popped back into reality and into action. I zoomed through the crowd of screaming people, and soon was a few meters away from her. Before she could bite down, I tackled her from the side, to the ground. The rest of my family where stopping the others. Carisle and Esme stood before the vampire with shaggy brown hair. Most of the humans had taken the chance to escape.

"They've seen too much, we have to stop them!" the girl with short reddish brown hair being held back from drinking by Emmet called. The boy beside Carisle and Esme moved his hands in the direction of the running people and they all froze, then some force pulled them back in our direction.

"Nicole! Use your power to erase the memories of these remaining humans!" he called. The girl locked eyes with all of them and made motions with her hands. They stopped panicking and looked to be in a trans like stage. Then a few seconds later, they all fell unconscious. Bella was still struggling in my arms, she was able to turn around and she locked eyes with mine and we froze. Now that I was up close, I got a deep look at her now scarlet eyes. I loosened my grip and we both stood up, never breaking eye contact. She moved backwards and to the side of the other group but stood in up in front. I felt hurt that she moved away from me, maybe she was still upset with me leaving her. My family was facing them. I moved forward.

"Bella? I...c-can't believe it's you." I told her as I moved a few steps forward. She gave me a confused look.

"Uh, I'm sorry...who are you?"

**I know this was short but i will have more. Now you got a taste of what both Edward and Bella where thinking during this time. please review. Me likey.**


	5. We meet again

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Sorry I havent updated, its cuz I've been so busy with projects and this past weekend I had homecoming.( IT WAS AWSOME)

**EPOV**

I just stood there and stared at her. Did I hear her right? Did she really just ask who was i?

Does...does she not remember me? Bella grew an annoyed look, and growled.

"Alright, seriously. Answer me. Who are you and what is the meaning of this?" she said with her hands on her hips.

"I _'don't' _like being interrupted when I'm hunting," she went on in a cold tone. "Especially when it's a special occasion for us." Then I was finally able to speak.

"...Bella...it's me Edward. Remember?" she still had a confused look.

"I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else. I don't think we have ever met and my name is Isabella." she didn't remember me. Her memory, she had lost all of it.

"No I'm sure it's you, I knew you in your human life." I told her.

"Are you saying one of you is the one who transformed me?" she asked.

"No, none of us are. Bella, do you honestly not remember?"

"For the last time my name is Isabella and I do not remember much from my human life. I only know that I was 18 when I was changed. My name is Isabella Swan. I used to live with my mother in Phoenix and I was changed because I was dying from falling off a cliff. After I was changed, I was a confused and scared new born but Blake, Calvin, Jenny, and Nicole found me." she stated and pointed to the others. Then the boy called Calvin stepped forward.

"So would you mind telling us why you came and '_had'_ to interrupt our meal." he asked but then Carisle stepped forward.

"Yes, we kindly ask you that you not go about doing this in our territory." he stated politely.

"Your territory? No vampire has lived in this area for decades, and we were celebrating the 6th decade anniversary of us meeting Bella." Calvin responded." It was in this town where we met her."

"Oh well you see, we recently moved back about a month ago. Our house is not too far from here." said Carisle. "And whether she can remember it or not, we did used to know Bella, and since she is now a part of your coven, we would like it if you didn't hunt humans."

"What!?" Bella came into the conversation with a look that asked are-you-crazy. "Not hunt humans? What are we expected to hunt then?" she asked in a tone of is-there-really-anything-else.

"Well you see, my family and I believe it is just monstrous to hunt what we once were and so we drink from animals instead. You could say, we are '_vegetarian_' vampires." Carisle stated.

"Carisle." Rosalie called. "I doubt they would turn to hunting animals. By what we saw earlier, they love hunting humans, and you all saw how much Bella has '_changed_'. I stiffened at Rosalie's last comment. At that point, the girl named Nicole stepped in.

"Love hunting humans? Do you seriously think we enjoy this? That we don't maybe afterwards feel guilty? We didn't think there were any other options as a vampire and well...we just get, get so...**lost**" they all said the last word in unison. "in the thirst, that we just completely lose it. A whole other crazy side of us comes out, so you can say we have multiple changes of heart."

"You know what everybody? Maybe we could give this 'hunting animals' thing a try instead and see how it goes." Calvin walked forward then the others all nodded.

Bella spoke up. "Alright then, we'll do things your way, but I still don't fully trust you." She pointed to my family.

"Just give it time" Emmet approached Bella. "I'm Emmet, it's nice to meet you...'_again_' Bel-ur uh...can I call you 'Bella'?" There was a pause but then she lightly nodded her head and shook Emmet's hand.

"So do you have a power Bella?" he asked her.

"Yes, I can block other powers and imitate the powers of those near me." Whoa. What an amazing power to have. Everyone in my family was bewildered by it. Anyhow, maybe, just maybe, I could have my sweet Bella in my life again. And of course I would tell her of everything in her human life, including what she was to me. I will never leave her again, and nothing can keep me away. Alice approached her next.

_BPOV_

"Bella I just want to let you know I'm just so happy you're in our lives again. We all missed you so much. I'm Alice by the way. My power is that I can see visions of the future." I was amazed.

"Wow, really? That's such an amazing power." From the looks of it, the rest of my coven agreed.

"Well I'm Edward, and Emmet's sister, and Jasper..." she pointed to the blonde vampire. "...is my boyfriend. His sister is Rosalie..." the blonde female."...and Carisle and Esme adopted us so they are our parents." I nodded my head.

"And well we used to be like best friends but its nice to re-meet you Bella." she lifted her hand towards me. Alice seems really nice, I'm sure we were best friends. I reached for her hand, and when I took it, both our heads popped up and we froze. What's going on?

APOV

Bella took my hand and at that moment we immediately looked up to face each other and then froze. I think I'm having a vision, but it seems Bella is imitating my power. She can see what I see.

BPOV

My mind suddenly went into a different place. There were multiple flashes then suddenly, right before me, I saw a small two story house. To my left I saw a police patrol car. I turned and to my right, I saw an old red truck. What am I seeing? and why? There was another flash and suddenly I was in front of a school. I think we passed by here when we entered Forks. A flash came and this time, I was inside the old red truck. I'm still so confused I looked around and something immediately caught my eye. It was a boy, he was a vampire, it was him…that vampire named... Edward. He stood right by a silver Volvo and he was looking right at me. Why was he here and why was I here? Is, is this my p-past? My past as a human? Edward was still staring at me. Then came another flash, I was then sitting in a beautiful meadow, right in the middle of the sun. Why am I in the sun? In the 60 years I had been a vampire, I had never stepped in foot in the sun, like this. Then in the corner of my eye was Edward. He was standing on the edge of the forest where it was still dark. He then stepped into the sun and...I was shocked. He looked breathtaking. He was shining SO bright. It was like there were a million jewels imbedded in his skin. I guess that's what a vampire looks like when they step into the sun light. He doesn't just shine because of the sunlight though. He is the most stunning vampire I've ever seen. He's like a Greek god. So handsome with beautiful topaz eyes. Another flash came to me. There were flashes of light everywhere, then once again, I appeared somewhere. I lay in a bed, a bed of a...hospital? Oh my gosh I feel so sore. I then noticed Edward again he stood right before me on the side of the bed.

"Hmm, I wonder..."he said and then slowly leaned in. Why is he getting so close? What is he doing? Then came a beeping noise. I noticed is came from a device on my arm. It was a heart monitor. Finally Edward reached me and gently pressed his lips to mine, and suddenly the beeping of the monitor stopped. Kissing him felt almost right and I think I felt sparks. I then saw another flash and once again I saw Edward, except this time I was looking from another view. He wasn't facing me, he was facing...me? Is that my...human form? I can tell that is definitely me I'm seeing, I'm sure of it but I look just a bit different. I noticed Edward had a serious look on his face and I had a shocked and upset one. Then the figures before me spoke.

"You're not good for me Bella."

"You don't want me?" former me asked.

There was a pause but then Edward responded "No."

There came a sharp pain "AARGH!" I bent over, fell to my knees and clutched the left of my chest with both hands. I could tell I was back in the real world, and I had let go of Alice's hand. In a matter of seconds i could sense everyone was around me. I felt something, but what was it? It felt like a sharp pain in my chest. I had my eyes squeezed shut and was heavily panting. I slowly opened my eyes to see the ground.

"Bella..."

I carefully looked up to see Alice. She had fallen back from when I screamed. I know I imitated her power, and with it I saw my past and she had too.

"Isabella are alright?" came Blake." What happened?"

"I-I felt a pain, a pain in m-my...h-heart." I stuttered out. He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean your heart?"

"I-I d-don't know. It just, just felt like a sharp pain. I really can't explain it."

"Isabella, your heart is just a dead organ." came Calvin. That's what confused me the most. How could I have felt something. And this pain was familiar to me. In the last thing I saw, it was Edward's words that had hurt me. I was a bit better now but I was still breathing deeply but slowly and held my hands over my non-beating heart.

"Bella." I turned to see Edward. I then quickly fell back from my position to wear I sat on the ground and immediately backed up away from Edward.

"What is it?" he asked with worry. I stood up.

"Uh…umm." I turned to the others in my coven.

"I have to go. I need time alone. I'll see you guys back at the warehouse." with that, I turned towards the woods and ran as fast as I could into the night.

**Hey everybody, I'll let you in on a little secret. Every time I update I've already written 'almost' 2 chapters ahead of this already. So if you want me to put them up faster, you gotta prove it to me. hahaha R&R**


	6. The confusion

Chapter 6

**Here it is**

EPOV

As soon as Bella took hold of Alice's hand, they both looked up and appeared to be in a focused state.

"What's going on?" questioned Nicole. Jasper waved his hand in front of Alice.

"Well I think Alice is having a vision, and considering Bella is in the same state, she must be imitating Alice's power and is also having a vision." he stated. Wow, Bella has such an amazing power.

"I wonder what there are seeing?" said Calvin.

"Well Alice usually has visions of the future and-"

"AARGH!" Carisle didn't finish for Bella had screamed causing Alice to fall back. Bella quickly fell to her knees in seeming in pain.

"Bella!" we all called out, and came down to her side. I noticed she was clutching her chest tightly with her hands. She seemed hurt.

"Bella..." came Alice. Alice had a pained look on her face. What had they seen?

"Isabella are alright?" came Blake." What happened?"

"I-I felt a pain, a pain in m-my...h-heart." she stuttered out. Blake looked confused and so was I. She felt a pain in her heart? How is that even possible and how could she be hurt?

"What do you mean your heart?" Blake asked.

"I-I d-don't know. It just, just felt like a sharp pain. I really can't explain it."

"Isabella, your heart is just a dead organ." came Calvin. Bella didn't respond. She still sat there, breathing heavily and held her hands over where it hurt. Her expression showed confusion.

"Bella." I let out. She turned towards me, and as she met my eyes she quickly fell back from her position to wear she sat on the ground and immediately backed up away from me. I was shocked and confused.

"What is it? I tried reaching for her but she stood up and turned to her coven.

"Uh, umm." she tried to get out what she needed to say."I have to go. I need time alone. I'll see you guys back at the warehouse." with that, she turned towards the woods and ran as fast as she could into the night. Once Bella was out of site, everyone turned to me. I read some of they're thoughts.

"What did that guy do to her?"-Blake

"I'm not so sure if we should trust these people."-Jenny

"Obviously what she saw involved Edward."-Calvin

"Bella is in a state of shock and fear right now."-Jasper

"Ok everybody." Alice was the first to speak. " The reason for Bella's behavior was from my vision. She imitated my power and I actually saw a vision of the past. We saw some of Bella's memories."

"I think I understand." came Carisle. "When you locked hands with Bella, she imitated your power, and from you linking with Bella, the two of you were able to find some of Bella's lost memories." we all stood in awe.

"However." he continued. "That doesn't explain Bella's pain of heart." I looked over at Alice. She was staring directly at me and I read her thoughts.

"_Edward? Are you listening_." I nodded my head. _"I know the answer to that. One of Bella's memories was the one back when you left her."_ I formed an expression of horror. "_She didn't remember any of that and when she saw it, she remembered to pain. That was what she felt. Even if her heart is technically dead, it was coming back to her."_ I couldn't believe it. I knew Bella was pained when I left her, and now just had to feel it again, except its worse because the pain is foreign to her."_Edward, you have to go to her_." I nodded.

"Everyone. Bella is probably just very confused and thought she needed time alone." Alice spoke out loud. " I think it is best if Edward go to her."

"We'll go too." said Nicole.

"It would be wise if it was just Edward. He was in one of the visions and he can explain things to her." Alice announced.

"Why don't you come back to our home for a while." Carisle stepped in. "We have plenty of room and we can wait there while Edward goes and brings Bella."

They hesitated but then spoke. "Alright." said Calvin. Carisle then looked over at me.

"_Go to her now Edward."_ he thought. I nodded.

"I'll be back later." with that I ran in the direction Bella had gone.

**Hey everybody, sorry dis chap. was so short. It just seemed like a good place to stop this part but i promise you. Its a good thing i cut it right here, becuz the next one is gonna have alot. OMG did anyone see the new twilight trailer! i cant wait for the movie! Pliz review**


	7. Back to where it all happened

Chapter 7

**Well here it is, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own twilight, or any of the other books S.M. does. STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

**Bella: Ok, just calm down. **

**Me: I AM CALM! (gives a twitchy smile)**

**Edward: Ok, on with the story.**

**Me: Then get back in the story you two.**

_BPOV_

I ran. I ran past the trees, the cars, the highway. Where ever my feet took me. I just ran. This was all so confusing. I am definitely sure that I now remember experiencing those things I saw but I just don't know what was going on at the time they occurred. I need to know what all happened and how I got hurt. I think I'm pretty sure Edward was the one who hurt me. I think that we might have really been something when I was alive. The way he kissed me was amazing, and the way he watched me. Then in that last vision, he hurt me. So why is he here now? I'm not sure if I can trust him. As I ran down a small road, it was dark and there was nobody around. I looked around in every direction but then came to a halt. I looked to my left and saw an old, small, two story house. I've seen it before. It was in one of the visions. I think I used to live here. The house appeared to be deserted, like no one had lived here in ages. I walked forward and came up to the porch. I reached for the door knob and then turned it. It then slowly opened on the rusted hinges. I stepped inside. It was dark and I turned on the light. I looked around and there were a few pieces of furniture still here. In the kitchen there were a few very old pizza boxes with spider webs on them. There was a kitchen table, but it had no chairs. In the living room was an old couch, and a small table. Up ahead I noticed stairs and went up the old creaky steps. I came up to the first door and walked in. It was a room with a wooden floor, a bed, light blue walls, an old computer, a small closet, and a rocking chair in the corner. I felt a sudden flash and stiffened. I then saw the exact same room I was just looking at, except it didn't seem as old. I was lying on the bed and in the corner of the room, was Edward, sitting in the rocking chair but then the flash ended. I took a breath and stepped a bit forward. I looked up and I was back at the door way and the room looked as it did when I came in. Figures, I just had a vision, so I still have Alice's power. Great, just what I needed, more questions. I walked further into the room. I came to face the rocking chair. I lightly passed my hand over the seat. This is where Edward once sat. He would sit in my room with me. As I took back my hand, there was dust on my fingers. I stepped back and moved over to the desk. I noticed there were a few CDs here. I picked one up. I wonder what these CDs are of. I laid them back down. There were a few old text books, papers of math, and a few picture frames. I took one into my hand and blew at the dust that covered it. In the picture, there was a man that appeared to be a police officer, next to a women who held a young girl in her arms. Is this me? And my human family? A slight smile grew on my face. I took another picture frame into my other hand and dusted it off. I held a mystified look. This time it was a picture of my human self with Edward. We were sitting closely together on a black couch in a large room. I wonder where we were and who was taking the picture. If only I could remember. I went over to my old bed and lay down. I rested my head on the old pillow and continued to look at the two pictures. I then closed my eyes and wondered. I wondered what it was like to dream, to close my eyes and drift off into slumber. I heard a step on the floor and immediately stood up, ready to attack. There before me stood Edward.

_EPOV_

I ran for miles, past trees and highways, following Bella's scent. Bella doesn't trust me, so I need to explain everything to her. I looked around in every direction high and low. Up above was the cloudy night sky. You could see a few stars, but there was absolutely no moon visible in the sky. As I ran through trees by a road, I came to a halt. Up ahead, was the house Bella once lived in. The house I would come to every night, just to watch her sleep. I smelled the air and I knew she was here. As I approached the house at normal speed, I came up her old window. I jumped onto it and looked through the frame to see if she was there, and what I saw broke my heart. Through the glass, I saw Bella at her old desk, looking through some old picture frames. She dusted them off and looked deeply into the photos. She just stood there and held a mystified look on her beautiful face. After another while she walked over to her old bed and gently lay down with the photos in her hands. After a few more seconds of looking at the pictures, she closed her eyes. I couldn't take it. It was because of me that she would never see her family again. That she would never be able to sleep in her bed and dream ever again. I ruined her life and future the minute I allowed her to get close to me. I finally opened the old window and stepped in. She immediately stood up and was ready to attack.

We both stood still and stared into each other's eyes for only minutes but seemed like an eternity.

"What do you want and why are you here?" she asked. She still looked like she was ready to attack.

"I'm not gonna try anything, calm yourself. I just came looking for you. There is a lot I need to explain to you." I said in a calming tone.

"I don't know. I'm not so sure if I can trust _you_." she said. She relaxed a bit but still held her guard.

"You can trust me, I wouldn't hurt you."

"Oh well that's hard to believe considering I know you've already done it once."

"I can explain it though."

"I don't care what you say. Even if I did once know you and maybe we did once have something, I don't trust or believe anyone who has hurt me in anyway." She countered. "You must trust no one in this world. That is how you survive."

"You can trust some people." I replied." And I'm one of them." she held an emotionless expression and a hard stare.

"Give me a chance. I told her. I lifted my hand and lightly touched her cheek. She stiffened and quickly took hold of my neck with both hands. Her nails were ready to claw in. I still hadn't moved my hand.

"Please. Just one chance." She still held her hands and nails to my neck but relaxed them a bit. I took this chance. I slowly came closer to her and used my hand to gently bring her to me. My forehead came to hers and she once again gripped a bit tighter. I hesitated but went on. Our noses were together but I then just closed my eyes, came in and kissed her. How I longed to once again kiss her but I never thought possible, after the news that she was dead, but yet here she was. She held still but soon kissed back and our lips were in a rhythm. I rested my other hand on her back. I was releasing everything I had held in for the past 60 years. 60 long years of the misery and thinking my sweet Bella was really gone. I suddenly felt a large surge go through me. It wasn't the electricity I felt from the kiss. It was something different. We both immediately opened our eyes but never breaking the kiss and then out of nowhere came a flash.

_BPOV_

I'm having another vision. I'm seeing it from 3rd person again though. I stood right beside myself. The me in the vision is sitting on an old chair. It was really drafty and before me stood my _family._ I remember this. It was the house we used to live in back in Alaska. My coven took me here right after they found me. Right now we had just gotten back from hunting. I was still in my damp clothes and held an emotionless face. The newborn me looked up as Blake approached

_"So how are you doing now Isabella." _He asked.

"_Fine." _I responded.

_"What's wrong you're still very quiet?"_

_"Nothing, it's just...I'm still trying to adjust to everything."_

_"Yea, it's tough on newborns. So can you remember anything from your human life?"_

I shook my head.

_"All I really remember is that my name is Isabella Swan. I'm 18 years old. I used to live with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona before, and that I was dying from falling off a cliff."_

_"Well, do you know why you fell off a cliff?" _Blake asked.

_"No, but I'm not sure if I was pushed. Maybe I was upset and it might have been of depression." _

_"If that's the case..." _Came Nicole. _"...you were hurt and damaged. No doubt by a somebody. I say who needs memories. In my human life, I gave up my life for this boy. I jumped in front of a vampire for him. He ran off and luckily the vampire was distracted and I didn't die. Three days after I was transformed, I went to see him. When I told him what had become of me he told me to get out, and called me some freak of nature. I wish I could erase my own memories, but I can't. Then later Calvin found me and took me with the Blake and Jenny."_ Calvin came from behind and hugged her.

"_There really aren't many people you can trust. Especially one who's hurt you before." _said Calvin._ "I don't remember much, but in my life there was this women. I think she was dating my father. She was really motherly to me. Then one night, she killed him. She told me, she dearly loved me and my father but she hadn't hunted in a while and she just lost control. So I trusted her, again and stayed with her, only to have her attack me a week later, and have her admit it was all an act. The only reason I survived was because I had enough strength to set her on fire, I think it was with a match in my pocket." _

_Jenny spoke up. "This is why we are a solitary group Isabella. This is the first thing you will learn from us Isabella so remember it." _She sighed. "_You know, back when Blake and I were human. We secretly dated because our families hated each other. We told one friend about us, just one, and they ratted us out. So Blake and I had to elope together. It was late at night and we were going to the airport but then the taxi crashed into another car. That's when Calvin transformed us. Because of that one person we told, we died."_

_"You can't trust ANYBODY Isabella…only us, because we're just like you." I nodded my head without showing emotion._

Another flash came and for the second time, I saw the same vision. I was in front of Edward.

_EPOV_

I saw a second flash, and this time I was looking at that dreadful day 60 years ago, except I was looking at myself. No, please…don't say it. I begged myself.

_"You're not good for me Bella. I'm leaving; you'll never see me again."_

_"Y-you don't want me?"_

Don't say it! PLEASE! I screamed at my past self.

"_No"_

That's not true! Before I could do anything, another flash was seen.

_BPOV_

It hurt so much to hear that again. Now, in this third vision, I was standing on top of a cliff, looking at the sea bellow. Right there, I lost my train of thought and stepped forward. I placed my hands out in the air beside me and looked straight ahead. I don't know what I'm doing but I'm going through with this. I then closed my eyes and leaned into the air before me and in matter of seconds, I couldn't feel the ground bellow my feet. My body was in mid air.

_EPOV_

Bella stood before me but her back was turned. She stood out on the edge of a cliff. What is she doing? Wait, I remember she said she was transformed when she was dying from falling off a cliff. Who transforms her? I then noticed something, in a distance away, hiding in the trees, was Victoria. SHE did this. SHE turned Bella into a vampire. I quickly turned my attention back to Bella as I noticed she stepped forward. She placed her hands in the air. NO BELLA YOU CAN'T! She closed her eyes. I started running to her. BELLA! STOP! She leaned into the air and as if in slow motion through my eyes, she fell forward. I made a reach for her with both hands but to my shock, my hands past right through her as she continued to fall. NO!

I then snapped out of a trans and fell back. I opened my eyes and saw, I was on the floor and Bella was in front of me, as her vampire self. She had also fallen back. Bella still had Alice's power, and when I kissed her, we both saw a vision of the past. We were both gasping for air. We weren't breathing through the whole vision. Once I had air, I took her into my arms and hugged her with all my might. After a few seconds she pushed me back and I hit the desk. She held a serious expression, and I held a hurt one.

"I know better than this." She said. "I know better than to trust you. I won't be hurt again, so stay away!" she said in the coldest tone.

"But Bel-" I didn't get a chance to finish.

"I said stay away from me, unless you have a death wish." with that, I was left frozen as she went out the window and back into the night. I slowly, walked over to the bed, and I sat down and stared at the old wooden floor.

How can I ever regain her trust? I don't even think it's possible. She's guarded herself and trusts nobody. I put my face into my hands. Things weren't supposed to be like this. How did it come to this? This wasn't how things were supposed to happen.

**Well thats chapter 7. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW OR I"LL APPEAR ON YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN!JKJKJK**

**I also always wanted to act like im talking to the characters, like i did above. Anyways, stay tuned. :)**


	8. Keep holding on

Chapter 8

**Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in a while, there's just been _a lot_ going on for me lately, like school work. I have to turn this and this in tomorrow and an essay on cells on wed. And there is a lot of drama with my friends too, all my friends are enemies now and I don't like being in the middle!! Well go live ur happy lives and enjoy. OH I decided to try and turn this into a song fic. Let me know if u like it just please no flames. If you don't like it then i'll stop with the songs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the other books. sniff sniff  
**

_EPOV_

I returned to my house after I meeting with Bella. As I entered the living room, I looked up to see everyone's eyes on me, including Bella's family. Alice was the first to speak.

"How'd it go?" she asked as she stood up from the couch.

"She still doesn't trust me." I responded to her.

"Well she has a good reason not to." Blake also stood up. "This is why we are a solitary group and why we took Bella in, we're all damaged and hurt in some way from our past. We have learned not to trust people."

"I assure you, that Edward did not mean to hurt Bella and that you can trust us." said Esme.

"Well anyhow " he went one. " We have all agreed on staying here for a little while because we want to try out this hunting animal thing. Plus, Bella has already seen a piece of her past so it is best if she stays here to discover about the rest of it. We also better not catch something fishy from you guys either."

" I suppose that sounds fair." said Carisle. I read his mind.

"_You will have more time and chances to explain things Edward."_ I just nodded my head to him.

"Where will you be staying?" asked Jasper.

"We'll get some property not to far from here, and on Monday, Bella and Nicole will be attending Forks High." That's perfect. Bella is the most important thing to me, and I won't rest until she knows the truth.

_BPOV_

_(flashback)_

"_Are you kidding me?! We're staying here?!" I yelled_

_"Yes, but it's only because we want to actually try hunting animals and besides, you say your really confused with all these memories. If you stay here longer and get to know the place, maybe your memories will come back to you." said Calvin_

_"I guess, but I'm still keeping my distance from Edward."_

_"That's fine, and we'll be on our guard and keeping an eye on the family for anything sneaky ok?" said Blake._

_"Alright."_

I can't believe I have to attend high school. So many years of all the history and science and what not. I can take the classes with my eyes closed. What's really unfair is that it's just me and Nicole. After all the shopping and unpacking was done in our new and fairly sized home I walked over to my closet. It was 3:45 a.m and so I began to get ready for the oncoming school day. I picked out some blue jeans and black converse, a red spaghetti strap shirt and a cropped black vest over it. My hair was straight and dark as usually except I put it up in a side pony tail and left my bangs down to the side. I then put on some liner and mascara. It was 4:30 by the time I was done. I went downstairs and noticed everyone was watching TV. I guess I'll go for a walk.

"Hey guys, I'm going for a walk, ok?"

"Sure Isabella." they all said.

I grabbed my jacket and stepped outside. It was still very dark out and I just started down a path onto the road. I could tell with my hearing that no other cars we around at all so I just walked down the center of the old roads and staring at the dark sky. I counted every star I could see and even stopped to stare at the stars I had personally named after my family. And I knew the exact stars they were. I then started kicking a rock or two as I walked. I was peaceful and quiet, but a little too quiet. I reached for my iPod in my back pocket and slipped on the head phones. I scrolled to the shuffle button and pressed it. Just then one of my favorite songs came into play. It was '_Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne._ I listened to the first few notes and I just had the urge to sing along with it and so I did...

**You're not alone, together we stand**

**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**

**When it gets cold and it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go, you know I won't give in **

**No, I won't give in**

I had started off soft but I knew there was no one around and much less awake for miles so I closed my eyes and sang stronger.(while still walking)

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**So far away, I wish you were here**

**Before its' too late this could all disappear**

**Before the doors closed and it comes to an end**

**With you by my side I will fight and defend**

**I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah**

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say when I say, I believe**

**Nothings gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

I was so into the song that I even sang the ladadada part.

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Keep holding on**

**Keep holding on**

**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through...**

The song then ended and I opened my eyes and had a slight smile on my face. I always loved singing. It always cheered me up and feel ecstatic. I then decided to turn on around and head back. I turned to face the other way and I then hurt a quick shuffle in the trees nearby. I quickly took and attacking pose. I scanned he area and there was nothing there. I shrugged it off and continued on my way home. I could tell I needed to get back because from a far with my amazing vision, I could see there was a bit of light in the sky. I looked at my watch and it was 5:45.

When I got back, I gathered all my stuff in my backpack and headed downstairs. Once outside, Nicole and I were boarding Calvin's new Cadillac. Calvin was driving us, Nicole had shot gun, so I hopped into the back seat and we took off.

"Hey remember you two, tonight we're going to go hunting."

"Alright." I told him.

"Hey Calvin, have you told her yet?" said Nicole.

"Told me what?" I asked.

"Yea, well you see Isabella, the cullens are all attending school too."

"WHAT!"

at the Cullen's house

"Did you hear something Esme?" asked Carisle.

"Hmm...yes, somebody screamed 'what'" she answered.

back with Bella

We pulled up to the school, and I got up out of the car.

"It's a good thing we had the windows rolled down so they didn't break." said Nicole to Calvin with a laugh. They gave each other a quick kiss, and then Calvin drove off. Nicole then rushed to my side.

"Don't take it so hard Bella. I'm here for you."

"Uh...is that supposed to make me feel better?" I asked. She gave a sigh.

_EPOV_

It was early in the a.m and I decided to take a walk. I was looking back at everything that had happened recently. How I longed for my sweet Bella so much, but I knew I wasn't allowed near her. She wouldn't have it. I could probably have chance to talk to her at school, since we do have to pose as humans or...should I just leave her to herself. I know Bella was the most important thing to me in the world but, she's right, I did hurt her. How can I just expect her to take me back from out of nowhere? Maybe she lost her memories for a reason. So she wouldn't remember the heart ache or the thing that ruined her life. And now she lives as a vampire, and I will now always know that she will never be mine again. Maybe I should just disappear for a while, and live on my own like before. That's probably the best thing I can do for the world. Leave them to their lives and be alone, like I was meant to be. I was jumping through the trees and looking at the night sky when a scent caught my attention. A scent I would recognize anywhere. I quietly jumped to the trees to my right. As I went, the scent was getting stronger. I then could hear someone speaking, no, there was a rhythm-they were singing. I listened carefully but still continued to move in that direction.

"_You're not alone, together we stand. _

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

I recognized the voice; It as Bella. I came to an opening and I saw her walking on the road bellow. She was walking with her eyes closed and singing to the song on her ipod.

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in _

With my great hearing I could hear the music from her iPod. She was singing "Keep Holding On"

_No, I won't give in..."_

I listened to her go on and get louder.

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**So far away, I wish you were here**

**Before its' too late this could all disappear**

**Before the doors closed and it comes to an end**

**With you by my side I will fight and defend**

**I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah**

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say when I say, I believe**

**Nothings gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Ladadada Ladadada Ladadadadadadadada**

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Keep holding on**

**Keep holding on**

**There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth **

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through...**

I was dumbstruck by her incredible voice. I just heard an angel sing. She opened her eyes, and a smile crept on her face, as did one on mine. I had listened to every single word she said, and Bella may not know this, but she just inspired me to go on. I made a shuffled sound with the branched nearby. Bella was about to turn but I ran off as fast as I could; the huge smile still on my face. I wasn't gonna give up, I was given a second chance to make things right and I'm not letting it go. I'm going to make sure Bella listens and make her believe me. Even if this we don't end up back together, at least I'll have her trust and friendship back. We'll see how things turn out

**Me: Well theres you chapter!?**

**Edward: Why are you screaming!?**

**Me: OH because Bella's scream busted my Eardrums!**

**Bella: Sorry...**

**Me: OH and I dont own 'Keep holding on". Avril Lavigne does.  
**

**Please Review  
**


	9. Staredown

Chapter 9

OMG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER!!! IM REALLY SORRY! I've just been so TIRED and caught up in basketball almost ALL THE TIME! I get up everyday at like 6. go to practice in the morning, I have 2 games a week, i also have to plan for my quinceanera (like a sweet 16) -[which is supposed to be great but turn into like hell] den i get home late and have homework and every night get less than 6 hours of sleep and wonder about the boy that can never be mine!! well enough about ...lets get on with the people who actually HAVE a love...E&B~!!!!!

Nicole and I walked into the school and towards the main office. Once we were there we came up to a middle aged woman with clearly dyed red hair and a t-shirt.

"How can I help you two ladies?"

"Um we're new here, I'm Isabella Swan and this is Nicole Breech."

"Hm, well lets see..uh...here we go. Here are your schedules and a map of the school. Have a nice first day ladies."

"Thank you."

"Well, I'm off to world history. See you at lunch Isabella."

"I'm off to English, see ya."

"Ok, so far so good. I was walking through the court yard i needed to get to the 2nd building and i noticed it was windy today. As I walked, all around me people stared, obviously most my prey were attracted and intrigued by me but right now all I could think about was the scents that were being blown to me by the wind. I tried to relax and take slow deep breathes. This world is against me. Going to school with humans, are they trying to get me to slaughter every teenager in this small town?! Why can't these pesky humans just go away! I can't attack and expose myself, I can't even drink from humans anymore! I started running but at human speed, this made it worse and the scents came harder to me! I just need to get away from here and out of the wind! I stopped breathing all together and shut my eyes tight to try and avoid the smells. I rounded a corner and ran right into someone, but since they were stone hard, I new it wasn't human,our vampire reflexes kept us from falling. I then locked eyes with Edward. As soon as my dark eyes met his light ones, had completely forgotten the smells. I was trying to compose myself from my near fall of control, and I could tell he saw my eyes had gone black.

"Hi..." he spoke softly.

"...hi" i responded so quietly only a vampire could here. Then we just stood there, still as statues and our gazes pouring into the others eyes, just staring each other down. I don't know how long we were standing there but it must have been a while because the late bell had just rung. Being vampires, this could go on forever.

"U-uh..." I stuttered, "I should be...heading t-to class." god I was embarrassing myself! I could tell he looked amused.

"Um, yea so should I, so I guess I'll be seeing you around." I just nodded my head and began to walk past him.

"Oh and..." he said and I came to a halt." Its really tough at first, and its gonna be a windy day today so you should try not breathing when you walk outside. And don't worry, our families are going hunting tonight." I just stared back at him.

"Thanks..." I said as i walked away with a slight smile on my face.

EPOV

I had just parked and everyone went their separate ways, but Alice trailed behind me.

"So, you gonna talk to Bella today."

"I'm gonna try."

"I'm sure things will go well." she said with a giggle and wink and she walked off. I tried reading her mind but all I heard was her put words into a rythum and sing.

"_Ed-ward get-out-of-my-he-ad."_ sneaky pixie.

I headed towards my first period. Right now, school was the thing that least concerned me. I rounded a corner walked right into my love. Niether of us fell and when I looked into her eyes I could tell she wasn't ok. Her eyes were dark pools and she was panting. She's struggling, and it definately not easy to see her like this. She stared back at me and I had to fight the urge to hold her in my arms. It was only a few seconds before her eyes returned to normal, but they were red, and despite the color, i was still in madly in love with those eyes.

"Hi..."I spoke softly

"hi..."she responded just as quietly and we were then locked in a stare down. Our bodies and eyes never once flinching. For the longest time we held locked eyes, but then the late bell rung.

"U-uh..." she stuttered, "I should be...heading t-to class." she was so cute when she stuttered and that boosted my hope.

"Um, yea so should I, so I guess I'll be seeing you around." she nodded and began to leave.

"Oh and..."I said and she came to a halt." Its really tough at first, and its gonna be a windy day today so you should try not breathing when you walk outside. And don't worry, our families are going hunting tonight." she just stared back at me then smiled.

"Thanks." and with that she left, and I had a smile of my own. I guess step one is complete.

**HOpe u enjoyed it! I PROMISE there will be more**

**R&R If your not mad at me for not updating. I like reviews**! **Come on! As a Birthday present!! :)**


	10. Cuz you leave me speechless

Chapter 10

**DID u guys seriously think that was all i was gonna give you. Im hurt~(sob, sob) oK im over it! NOW! on with the story!**

I walked into my first period and introduced myself to the teacher. He told me to face the class and tell them a little bit about me.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I have dark hair and dark eyes, and I'm a girl." There then came laughter form the entire class and I went to take my seat. I wasn't listening at all while the teacher was talking about different types of poetry. I just stared off into space. I couldn't get Edward out my head. What is that guy doing to me? I went back to the day that he had kissed me. It was the most amazing kiss I ever and would ever have. It sent electric charges through my spine just thinking about it.

"Isabella will you please read the poem from the book aloud?" I just held a blank and deep expression as the teacher spoke.

"Isabella? Isabella?!"

"Huh?" I said coming out of my own world.

"I'm glad you came back to earth, please pay more attention." I just let out a sigh. I then recieved a note from Alice. I opened it and it read

"_We're you thinking about a certain brother of mine?"_

I took out my pencil and wrote back

_"sort of."_

I then had a few people pass it back to her. She then wrote me back.

"_You know you should give him a chance. He won't hurt you. You two were perfect together."_

I looked over at her and she was smiling, then returned to work. I didn't write back after that.

The bell then rung, I was gathering my things and alice shot me a wink before she left. I barely know these vampires, I can't start getting soft and naive. As I walked out of class I looked at my schedule. I had music next. I had signed up because I enjoyed playing the guitar. OH shoot I forgot to bring my guitar! Damn. An anouncment then came on...

"Delivery for Isabella Swan, please come to the front office to pick it up." I walked down to the office and there stood Jenny with my guitar case.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She handed it to me and I headed back to class.

I walked in through the door to the music room and without looking I immediately sensed a vampire and I knew who it was already. I didn't want to meet his gaze though. I just went to the back and took my seat.

"Alright class, today you will take out your instruments, get them in tune and work a little with your own sound." I reached over to my case and took out my midnight blue guitar. I loved my guitar. It was the thing that really helped me release and express my feelings. I began to tune my guitar and strum it a few times. Everyone around me was doing the same. Some even started playing already. I continued to tune my guitar but some froze when I heard the most beautiful melody. I dropped my guitar pick and it fell by my shoe. My mouth was open from shock. I looked up and to the front of the class room and there, playing the piano was Edward. He was playing a lovely tune. It sounded like a sweet lulluby and very familiar. There were no music notes in front of him so I'm guessing it was his song. I put my guitar down and stood up. I slowly walked over to Edward completely in a trans.

I came to a hault right behind me and stood there listening.

"Does this sound familiar?"

~flash~

I was then sitting in front of a beautiful grand piano. I looked around and I seemed to be inside someones house. I finally noticed someone was next to me, playing the same song Edward was playing just now.

It is Edward thats next to me. I stood still and calmly listened to sweet melody. This is probably the best vision I've had.

~flash~

I was now lieing back in the second floor of my former house in the small bed of my former room, but i wasnt alone. I was once again with Edward. We both lay together on the small bed and embracing eachother. I was covered with a blanket as he held me in his arms and he hmmed the toon of the beautiful song. It is a llulaby.

~flash~

I finally entered reality again. By now edward had stopped playing and was facing me.

"Thats the song I wrote for you back when we met." he spoke.

"....Its nice" was all I said. He smiled

"How long have you played the guitar?"

"..a good fifty years." I responded. "I've written some of my own stuff as well."

"May i hear it?" he asked with a gentle smile. Then the teacher appeared before us.

"Yes Isabella, its your first day so why dont you show us what you got." said Mrs. Melody.

I went over to my chair and picked up my guitar.

"Come here Isabella sit at the front stool"

I did as she said and walked to front. Edward stared intensly at me from the piano. I started to tune my guitar, then once it was done, i began with afew stums and let out a deep breathe. I finally began to play the newest song i've worked on.

**(AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG. THIS SONG IS "SPEECHLESS" BY THE VERONICAS)**

Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone

My voice started off low but people started to look over and listen in. I was feeling nervous, doing this in front of Edward.

It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

My voice was finally getting stronger. I then looked over at Edward.

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

As i sang, I couldnt look away from Edward and he held his gaze staight at me, never moving.

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you are different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

There was suddenly applause everywhere. Every student in the class room was applauding. Edward began to clap as well and gave me a bewildered look, then it came to a warm smile. I felt if i could blush I would.

**~DID U GUYS LIKE THAT?????????????? IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG TIME!!! CUT ME SOME SLACK, being a teenage girl is hard and dramatic. LOL PLEASE REVIEW :)**


End file.
